


They Just Multiplied

by LouieM



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mostly Drabbles and Small Cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieM/pseuds/LouieM
Summary: Or the story of how Peter and Harley became brothers under the name of Anthony Edward Stark. And the headaches and mental breakdowns follows after.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	They Just Multiplied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in Marvel/Avengers just my crazy imaginative brain

* * *

Ever since the Vulture incident Peter ‘Spiderman’ Parker have gotten close to his childhood hero and idol, Tony Stark. The frequent visit to the Avengers Compound makes it all obvious and worth it.

The Avengers’ compound became empty with the exception of S.H.I.E.L.D's former employees and Nick Fury’s occasional visit. Peter could bet his multimillion-dollar suit that after the whole ‘civil war’ between Ironman and Captain America over Winter Soldier and the Sokovia Accords breathing down on them that it will take an impossible turn to take back everyone and everything else in their former places.

Peter doesn’t mind actually but he’s been looking forward to meet the rogue Avengers in a better mood and compromised situation than the last time (without actually getting his ass handed and being an embarrassing pile sticky web-triggered kid.) With Vision gone – only Rhodey, Pepper and Happy are the only familiar face that the Spiderling has been seeing nowadays but with a more of Tony Stark – Peter Parker bonding going on.

He really likes leaving an impression on Tony and he’s been basking on the older man’s praises ever since the whole project with one of the Mark Ironman suits. Everything just became normal and like a routine that he likes to do every day although his Aunt May is still sour about the superhero-ing but all was good, all was good.

Peter thinks that they may have started to form their new kind of family. With the constant nagging and babying from Aunt May to Happy to Rhodey to Pepper and to Tony who is more likely filling up the father figure he so much miss and needs.

(What? They have identical NYC baggy t-shirt partnered with hello kitty pajamas.)

Ned have been ecstatic of his 360-degree life change and MJ’s still looking at him like she knows everything but for Peter, being with Tony Stark and working with him is enough for him.

.

.

.

.

But why is that he is here? Looking forlornly like a little lost puppy that have been kicked out by his owner?

Well, backtracked my friends and pan the camera to the front of Mr. Parker, please.

U-huh. There. Thank-you.

Inside the glass-paneled compound is Mr. Tony Stark with a boy - teenager about a few years older Peter’s age. The Crime-Fighting-Spider frowned (more likely pouted cutely) as the older man put on an easy proud smile directing to the teenager and clapped him on his shoulder like a proud father.

(He is not so clenching his fists right now and he’s not so feeling any lump on his throat – just the weather, just the weather.)

Peter bit his lower lip in attempt to stop himself (for what exactly?) and sucked it all up. With an easy smile, Peter went inside the compound and met the two halfway. “Mr. – Tony…!” He called the older man with a grin, quite establishing his relationship around the famed mechanic.

“Ah…! Peter! Come ‘re kiddo.” Tony Stark smiled fondly at him and it made Peter swelled with something comfier than he felt earlier. “Peter…” Tony started as he tugged Peter closer with one-armed hug, “…meet Harley Keener. Harley…” He then tugged the older teen closer (too close! Too close! Get back! Get away from my Da- I mean my mentor!) “…meet Peter Parker.”

It was way too close for both teenagers (with a surprisingly oblivious Tony Stark in the middle) and they can feel the tension around them (for them only) and after a ten second pause – both parties smiled widely (and with force that could break their teeth) and greeted each other.

“Glad to meet you, Harley!”

“Good to know you, Peter!”

And the inner turmoil and tension between them started up again.

And Tony Stark didn’t even notice any of it.

“So…” Tony released them both and gestured to the living room. “…it’s been a while since the last we met, Harley. School giving you any hard time?”

The blue-eyed brunet grinned boyishly, “Do you have to ask?”

“Why do I bother? You’re evil and a smartass.” They took their places on the couches (with an awkward Spiderling in tow) while Tony ordered FRIDAY to order pizza. “It’s really nice that you now get to have your place as an intern in SI.”

That pique the interest of one Peter Parker, “Yup. I’ve been working hard for it and the MIT too.” Is he doing it on purpose? Really? What’s with that tone of his? (Annoyance. Annoyance.) Harley suddenly turned to him, “You, Peter? You are…? Wait. Intern too?”

O-kay. “Y-yeah. I’m…I’m an intern of Tony.” He stuttered out. “ _Personal_ intern.” And that piqued the interest of one Harley Keener.

“Oh-really…?!” Harley grinned at them (Tight. Too tight). “You sure are unlucky.”

“What?!” Indignant, Tony gave the older teen a soft noggie, “Of course, he’s lucky! I’m Tony Stark!”

“So, what!” Harley retorted earning a hard comeback from Tony. “Stop! Geez! Take a joke, old man.”

“I’m lucky, Harley. Very lucky.” He grinned too (tightly). Tony gave a pat and ruffled his hair, “Damn right, you are.”

It was nice and all but someone interrupted them – Happy, who informed Tony that Pepper’s gonna kill him via her stiletto heels if he ditched another meeting now (both of the teenagers giggled and glared internally at each other) and delivered the ordered pizza on the coffee table with an annoyed grunt.

“Well, that’s my queue. And I thought I could use you as an excuse. Tch.” Tony winked at them and took off with Happy. “Be nice to each other!” He added a pinky-swear gesture as the elevator closed.

(Awkward silence ensued)

“Peter. Parker…huh. You’re new here?” Harley started with a bite of a pizza.

“Well…Mr. Keener, you’re actually the newbie here. Although still not confirmed.” And the self-conscious radioactive spiderling devoured the pizza slice and took another. “Where you from?” Mr. Stark said be nice, so he’s being nice. “I’m from Queens.”

“Tennessee.”

“Woah. That far? Where you living now near here?”

“Well…” Uh-huh. Smug-look alert. “I’m going to live with Tony after this.” His eyes widen for a millisecond there. (That’s it! No one is to call Tony that is my age but me!)

“W-what?”

“Yeah.”

And that my friends will be the start of their real mature battle with each other.

“You know what, Harley Keener. I don’t like you.”

“The feelings mutual, Peter Parker.”

* * *


End file.
